


Over

by ClockworkMallard



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meant to be angsty, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkMallard/pseuds/ClockworkMallard
Summary: It was over.They had lost.
Relationships: Gurjin/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello, kind reader, welcome to my first ever fanfic!, I haven't read the books though I will be getting them soon, so this is probably about as far from canon as you can get)
> 
> (Quick warning most of the characters are only mentioned, I just have absolutely no idea how tags work)
> 
> (I also don't know how punctuation is suppose to work, so be ready to cringe y'all)

It was over. Ha'rar had fallen, the All-Maudra and the princess were dead. The leader of the rebellion, the sole stone-wood survivor had been captured. Mother Agugra had vanished, abandoning them to their fate. The darkening spread destroying all life in its path. The garthim knew no mercy and captured dozens at a time, leveling villages, tearing apart families and sentencing all those taken to an agonizing death. 

~

A lone gelfling stood surrounded, he knew this was a battle he couldn't win. But, he had to keep going. He had been in the resistance since the beginning, a living legend, the only gelfling to survive being drained. But that was before the war. Before he lost his home, his friends, his parents, his sisters. Now he only had one thing left to protect. He just had to keep the monsters distracted. A razor sharp claw swiped at him from a blind spot to his right and tore a jagged hole across his side. He winced and stumbled, blood streamed onto the bare soil beneath him. He stood fast, panting heavily. He just had to keep going. He raised his sword. He wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't called bold for nothing.

~

"Quickly! We have to keep going," called a young spriton. A small group of survivors huddled behind him. He could hear the monsters getting closer. 

"Please," a voice called out "we need to rest, there are childling among us,"

"Just a bit further, we have to get to the mountains, then we can rest,"

They had been travelling for some days now, their numbers slowly declining, some to hunger, but most were taken. They had lost everything, they knew there was little hope left. Their eyes told a thousand tales, each of death and destruction. But maybe, if they made it to the mountains, the monsters wouldn't follow them. There were stories of gelfling who had found a way past the mountains, past the reach of the Skeksis and of the darkening. But those were just stories. There had been a time where he had loved stories, but now they just gave false hope to those who desperately wanted to believe them. Tales of freedom and peace. Two things that had been lost to them forever. They reached a small opening in the trees, what had once been a lake, had been reduced to a muddy puddle overflowing with dead vegetation. A childling started to cry. He sighed.

"We can rest here for the night, but we have to leave before day break," he said, gently settling down on a nearby rock. 

There was a relieved murmur from the survivors. They settled down on the cold earth. They didn't dare start a fire, instead huddling together for warmth and comfort.

The Spriton sat near the edge of the group, staring into the dark forest for movement. Most of the trees were dead now, purple tendrils burning them from the inside, leaving nothing but husks and illuminating the opening with an eerie glow. He thought of the others, his friends who had lost their battles. Deet, who had been consumed by the darkening. Rian, their leader, who fought to the end. Naia, his friend, who gave her life to ensure the survival of her people. Brea, who was captured, but never relented and died alongside her sister, the All-Maudra, Seladon. And Gurjin. He stopped. (Gurjin might not be gone, he could still be out there, injured or alone). He shuddered, tears starting to form. (No. He couldn't give himself false hope). Gurjin, who stayed to die to protect those he loved. He hated this. He hated being a leader, everyone was looking to him for what to do and where to go, but he didn't know. He had always been a follower. His eyes glanced to his hands. They looked old, scarred. He turned to look at the others. Empty eyes and blank faces, some bandaged, some covered with blood and dirt. They needed hope. He needed hope.

He glanced back to the treeline. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that someone else was out there, another group of survivors. He chuckled softly. Who was he kidding, there was no one left. It was his job to protect those who were left, he had already let too many people die. He was wise though, perhaps.if they did make it past the mountains then, he could lead them to a better life. He owed them that much. He owed it to all those who had fallen He had already left the one person he had left behind to die while they escaped. He wasn't going to let anyone else be taken. 

A childling screamed. A loud scuttling could be heard, encompassing the gelfling. There were some gasps and shouts. Dark towering creatures lurched out of the gloom. The monsters had finally caught up. Their claws were peppered with fresh blood. Some of the group jumped to their feet, swords drawn. But it was over before it had even started.

Kylan knew there was a prophecy, he knew that somehow, there must be survivors. He smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. Maybe they would survive after all. Maybe he would see his friends again. 

Then there was nothing.

The war was over.

The resistance had failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this heap of garbage!
> 
> (I don't feel I did my boys justice as I really love the ship but I'm just really bad at writing and seeing as there's only like 3 other fics about them, might as well add to it)


End file.
